Just My LUCK
by onototellingoyou
Summary: Sam just moved to Amity and already has bad luck as she meets a certain blue eyed black haired boy.Sam falls in love with the wrong person but is happy. but suddenly the blue eyeblack haired boy meets up with sam and makes her life hell. HATELOVE,ooc,dxs


**Breathing in Cold air**

**Sam pov**

* * *

I laid on my bed staring blankly at my popcorn-y ceiling. Blank newly painted white walls surrounding me, almost as if suffocating me. I clutched my fuzzy monkey blanket closer to my body. Florida was never this cold. I slapped myself in the head. Right. I wasn't in Florida anymore, this was _Amity._

Amity, where the weather was as cool as 60 to 50 degrees Fahrenheit, not even close to the 90 or even Florida's cool 78 degrees. It somewhat makes me wonder how these people live in such conditions. Or how I'll have to live in this kind of crap weather. Yeah, what a move huh? Florida to Amity, and mom thinks that I'll be happy here. Here, where I have a large brand-new white room that reminds me a hell lot like an asylum.

Super.

Suddenly I drifted back to reality as began to hear a soft knocking on my door, and then to see the door swing open to reveal mom.

"Hey Honey," Mom said pleasantly "I need you to run down the grocery store. We're out of eggs."

I quickly and thankfully agreed, anything at the moment seemed better than staying in my bland room; even if I was just going to running errands. I quickly got into my mom's Lexus, backed out of the driveway and started to cruise the unfamiliar neighborhood. I've only moved in yesterday so I didn't exactly know how to get out. Remembering the paper I printed out from mapquest, I moved one of my hands down to the compartment box that was in the door while I kept my eyes glued on the road. My hand shuffled through the small space, feeling through the bunches of random things that were in there and started to search for anything that felt like the folded piece of paper. Unexpectedly my hand landed on something sharp and I withdrew it fast with a yelp while the car swerved. After steadying the car I inspected my hand. There a little dose of blood was leaking out of where the thumbtack was still impaled. I groaned. Who the hell leaves sharp itemslying around in a car? I mean that can't be safe. Using my other hand I quickly yanked out the thumbtack, but as soon as I did I realized I made a terrible boo boo.

Mistake one: I wasn't paying attention to the road. Mistake two: my hands were definitely not on the wheel.

Yep, that's right. Neither one will do me any good.

_Super._

I screamed as I made out what had to be a human form walking in the middle of the road while my car was closing the distance toward it at a deadly pace. Frantically I grabbed the wheel but at the moment turning wouldn't have mattered. I slammed the brakes, fear tightening my throat as I watched helplessly as the figure became closer and closer and.. BAM! I smacked into it. My car had halted immediately at impact and all the while had also thrown my head flying painfully into the steering wheel. "Oww.." I whined as I rubbed my head but as I remembered the figure that I so kindly hit, without hesitation I kicked open the car door and leaped out so fast that I almost couldn't catch myself. I could feel whiplash catching up to me. The words had already formed inside my mouth "Sor…". suddenly I couldn't speak. My mouth was dry.

Hahahah. Somebody in heaven must really find my life amusing to mess with.

Cause I just _had_ to ram my car into the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen. Just. My. luck. My eyes ran over the boy while he was too preoccupied clutching his stomach and wincing in pain. He was around my age and tall and skinny. His black hair was ruffled, messy, and was falling into his electric blue eyes. His hair was sort of those "bad boy" kind of looks but his face was those of angel's. It struck me odd how a guy could look so amazing while crumpled on the floor in pain like some poor cripple.

_But then again, who's fault is it that he's on the floor? Oh yeah._You.

_Me._Suddenly I felt bad again. I had hit this guy with my mom's expensive Lexus and all I'm doing is ogling him while he isn't paying attention. And I'm not even helping him either, for all I know he could be dieing! Boo me for being such a terrible, terrible person.

The thought of helping the guy awakened me away from my self-hatred and I hastily sped towards the boy to assist him. My hand was just about to enclose itself around his arm when he did something that surprised me. He _looked_ at me. I froze, the air around me seemed colder and seeped into my lungs, mercilessly penetrating them. The boy stared at me, his intense gaze almost holding no emotion; not even the pain that I expect he was having from being hit by a seventy thousand dollar car. But nevertheless, he looked even _more_tantalizingly good-looking up close that it left me stupidly silent and still. _God, Why me?_

"So…" the boy started off slowly, his eyes piercing mine.

"Eh.. Yeah? Um.. I.." Believe me, I couldn't feel even more brainless and unintelligent than I did now. My breath was caught in my throat, which was still tightening, and now it felt like someone had hatefully stuck me in some freezer. Is this my punishment for taking a _thumbtack _out of my finger? Should I have kept that thing on? I stared at the ground while my mouth twitched to apologize, no, saying anything would've been better than to be sitting there staring at the ground like a halfwit. For some odd reason, I remembered when I was toddler, whenever I had a dilemma, or a problem, my only resolution was to run away.

And what'd I do? That's right.

I ran away.

In a split second, I leaped in the air like some mad woman and darted as quickly as I could away from the boy, finding refuge in my car. I quickly slammed my foot on the gas and sped away, away from the gorgeous boy and away from the horrible feelings I was having. The combination of guilt, stupidness and.. And.. God, I don't know! All that mattered was I was leaving it all behind and retreating to my home. Screw buying eggs.

_Doesn't running away from your problems just feel so pleasant?_

I ignored the thought and parked in the driveway and got out of the car. Before I could enter the house though, I heard someone holler to me.

"Hey!" I looked over my shoulder to see another boy around my age holding a bowl jogging towards me. His hair was blond and he also had blue eyes. He may not be as beautiful as the first boy I saw, but he was unmistakably attractive.

"So you're the Manson's right?" I nodded a bit confused and he smiled warmly "Well I live right there (points to the house next door) and I'm your neighbor" The boy thrust the bowl to me and I examined it, chocolate chip cookies-my favorites. Greedily I started gorging myself with the chocolate delight while the boy talked. "Well, my name's Dash and.. Wow, aren't you hungry?"

I grinned. "Didn't have breakfast."

"Ah," Dash leaned toward me and I stopped eating and froze. "You look tired… rough day, huh?" His fingers came and brushed my tangled and bed hair out of my face. The moment lasted about two seconds but had absolutely crashed my ability to think. No guy had ever touched me before, maybe my dad hugged me when I was born, but other than that no. Well, now yes.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah.. When I was driving, I practically ran over some boy." that meant to be a joke, but in my mind it only made me feel more guilty and bad.

Dash laughed, "Good thing you didn't run over me at least" his smile was overwhelming and contagious and I found myself smiling and laughing too.

We talked for a little while and when I realized I had to go inside I said my goodbyes and I swung my door open, but Dash hollered to me. "Hey, I forgot to ask for your name!"

I smiled. "It's Sam!"

"Well it's nice meeting you Sam Manson!" he grinned. "Do you want hang out sometime tomorrow?"

I quickly agreed and watched him run off into his house-which indeed was the one next door. I've only been here for two days and I already had made a friend. Once I got in I room I collapsed on my bed and thought over the conversation between me and Dash, thinking of all the things I should've said and the things I'll tell him. I smiled happily and closed my eyes and slept.

By now the image of the boy I had ran over with mom's Lexus was completely gone, forgotten and replaced with the sweet face of Dash. I didn't need to worry. I probably wouldn't even see the boy again.

Or that was just what I had thought.

But the truth was… I'd be seeing him sooner than I'd imagine.

* * *

Well hello! For all the people that read this do not, and I'll repeat do not, read my other stories. They suck and I had abandon them because I got flamed (and maybe I deserved it but whatever)

Anyways this is a completely DannyxSam ship story. It may sound that Sam already likes Dash, but like I said, in the end, Danny and Sam prevails!

This story also is made to replace one other story I made (lovebirds) so yeah. Hoped you liked it, and if you don't, flame me and an evil monkey (armed with a butter knife) shall appear underneath your bed.

Oh yes, I got something to tell you all, I know this story really just smells and isn't very funny or interesting and I know it's cliché. So you don't have to tell me. If pple don't like my story I'll just delete it. Simple. No need keeping this anyways.

---onototellingoyou---


End file.
